


Uncharacteristically silent

by Minyron



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Coming Untouched, Episode: s05e06 Required Reading, Guilt, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Implied former Sterek sentiment, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Set after s05e06, Stiles-centric, Verbal Humiliation, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minyron/pseuds/Minyron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events at the hospital, a distraught and exhausted Stiles returns home for quiet. Theo follows him, but perhaps it's not exactly to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncharacteristically silent

**Author's Note:**

> I want to get the dark Steo side of ao3 going :3 [well I haven't checked now, this is from some weeks ago]
> 
> No kink shaming. No ship shaming.

When Stiles arrived from the hospital, he didn't even consider dinner. The boy just went straight to his room, trying not to dwell on the events that had taken place. He found himself having a quick shower.

He absent-mindedly turned it on as he walked in. The freezing water made him retreat reflexively, forcing him to pay attention to his environment instead of focusing on his thoughts. When he got out, he dried himself and put on a pair of black boxers and and old, worn T-shirt.

He sat on the bed. He was still tense from the pact of silence he'd made with Theo - the muscles of his back refused to relax, he realized, as he kneaded his shoulder. He felt light-headed after he'd hallucinated about his mom, like it was all some distant movie that was playing. But he was exhausted, so he just plopped down onto the bed and let go. Even thinking was a drag.

Stiles loved the night. It was the only time when he could choose not to think. Now that he slept alone again, that he was drifting apart from everyone he loved, it seemed like he was on his own most of the time. Except for school, in fact, he spent a lot of time by himself. Awake, thinking, making connections... pondering the same mistakes over and over. But at night, it was peaceful and quiet. He didn't get to sleep when he was possessed by the Nogitsune. So as he just dropped down, he let himself forget. The peace of a dreamless sleep would take him and for a few hours, it was just blackness. He thought he'd lost the ability to dream. He wondered if that's what non-existence was, and decided not to keep thinking in that direction. In any case, it was a pity, because his waking world was a nightmare.

If he could have just  _one_  nice dream.

There was a knock in his window a few moments later, when he was on the verge of falling asleep. He startled, and wondered if his mind was playing tricks.

Derek was gone, and he had no one to care for him.

He adjusted the covers and turned to his side, away from the window. He tucked a hand under his pillow, and shut his eyes.

There was a second knock, and he curled a bit on himself as he worried his lip. Finally, he opened his eyes,  resigned, deciding it was  _not_  another hallucination.

He stumbled, walking clumsily to the window, already very sleepy.

It was Theo. He was wolfed out, but his expression was calm. He made a gesture, letting Stiles know he wanted in. Against any judgement, better or worse, he opened the window. His thoughts were still cloudy. The werewolf hopped in, quickly closing it afterwards, and turning to look at his reluctant ally.

"Stiles", he said, like he knew what he meant.

Stiles felt a pang in his stomach, but ignored it.

"What do you want, Theo?", he replied, sounding exasperated, "just tell me what you want and be done with it. I can't deal with anything right now."

Theo smirked, but Stiles missed it. "I just wanted to make sure you were fine. That... we were good", he said, soothingly, "I wouldn't have let anything bad happen to you, but you didn't let me explain."

"Explain what?", Stiles scoffed, a hint of anger bursting inside of him, "How you knew about Donovan? How you want to keep things from Sc-"

"It's for the best, Stiles!", Theo interrupted him, getting closer, "You know that - you made the same choice yourself!"

"And I'm a piece of shit for it!", Stiles blurted, his tone betraying him. His eyes were watery as he faced him. "How is he supposed to trust me now?"

"How am I supposed to trust  _you_?", Stiles asked, looking straight at him, some tears rolling down his cheeks. Theo's factions were human again.

"Because I did it for you", Theo whispered, cupping the other boy's face with his hands.

Stiles held his breath, and Theo surged forward, meeting his lips for a kiss. It was passionate, at first a fight in which Theo got access to his mouth. Stiles gave in afterwards, bringing his hands up to Theo's chest and pulling him in. Theo directed the kiss, hungry for Stiles, exploring him with his tongue. He claimed, relentless, and slowly pushed Stiles back until they fell onto the bed. 

Stiles pushed him up a bit, and looked at his yellow eyes. 

"I knew you've wanted this for a long time", Theo said, slightly wolfing out again.

Stiles felt a pang of arousal hit him, but this was  _wrong_. He still didn't know if Theo wanted to hurt Scott, and he had to trust his brain over his dick.

"I don't-", he started, trying to push Theo away, but he cut him with a growl.

"Stay where you are and give in", he grumbled, pinning Stiles's hands over his head, against the sheets, and rolling his hips. Stiles tried to fight back a moan, sighing instead. He bit his tongue.

"I guessed as much", Theo said with a grin, as he dived down for Stiles's neck and started sucking a hickey.

This time Stiles let out the moan, startling himself and opening his eyes wide. He felt Theo's hot breath against his sensitive skin as he laughed. It was so  _real_.

"Theo, we can't", Stiles whispered breathlessly, not actually struggling. Theo nipped at his jaw, licking stripes down the length of the neck he'd bruised.

"We can do what we want... I can do what I want", he said, as he seized Stiles's mouth again.

This kiss was different. Stiles struggled at last, fighting back to free himself, but Theo's weight pushed him down. With one hand pinning his wrists and another pulling from his jaw, he was lost and let Theo lick inside his mouth voraciously. He felt guilty that he was so aroused, perfectly aware that Theo could smell his shame.

He wanted to be wrecked, because it felt good, but he couldn't give in. He needed to protect the pack with Scott. Letting Theo do what he wanted to him was wrong. It was all he was fighting against.

Stiles had no time to protest, though, as Theo pulled away to turn him around.

It was sudden, and soon he was face-down against the mattress. Theo wasted no time, manhandling his weak body like a ragdoll, and took the pillow to prop him up on his stomach. He felt his ass clench when Theo's crotch pressed against his crack, despite all the clothes. The position made him feel exposed. Theo plastered himself to his back, over him, licking his earlobe as his breath ghosted over his ear.

"It's better if you don't resist", he said coldly, "and take it like the little bitch you are".

Stiles tried to say something, but Theo's hand was pressed against his mouth. His wrists were pulled over his back, and Theo bound them together with some device - handcuffs, he realized, feeling cold, dry metal against them. It reminded him of the Nogitsune nightmare again, of being captive, and he almost had a panic attack. He tried to squirm away, but he was firmly held back by Theo's grip of his hips. The claws dug in his skin, but nothing hurt as much as the humiliation of his words.

Until Theo pinned him down by his shoulder, that is. Stiles positively screamed when he pressed down on his wound, through the shirt, making his pain agonizing.  

His boxers were soon pushed down to his knees, resting against the hard floor. Theo was dressed, but he heard a zipper being undone and he pressed against him again. Uncovering his mouth, the werewolf straightened up and held his hips firmly with both hands. He looked down at the view amused.

"You have some pretty ass, Stiles", he said mockingly, "you know the wolves around you can tell how badly you want their cocks, right?", he continued, "it's pathetic, really".

Theo spat on his cock, giving it a few strokes before he lined himself up.

"Good you're a virgin where it matters", he added, smug.

"Will you be a good bitch for me, Stiles?", he taunted, pushing past the rim.

It was only the head in, but Stiles was so tense that it hurt a lot. He clenched down and let out a scream, eliciting a deep laugh from Theo. His scream soon died, and he felt completely powerless.

"I told you to open up, or it will hurt", Theo warned him, trying to push in deeper against Stiles's resistance.

"...a lot", he added, thrusting forward and breaching the human completely.

Another yell was wrenched out of Stiles, but Theo used one hand to yank his hair and push his face against the mattress. The muffled cries vibrated all around the bed as he pushed in. He went slowly, until he was down to the hilt, well buried inside him.  

"Fuuuuck", he said, almost breathless, "that's tight"

With few seconds to adjust, Theo started moving. 

Stiles felt disconnected after that moment, becoming completely pliant. Theo pounded into him again and again, pushing his face down, satisfied he had control. Stiles was just shaken with his increasing rhythm, and could do nothing about it. No longer resisting, tears pooled in the covers next to Stiles's face. He waited for it to be done, refusing to feel. Trying for Theo not to break him more than necessary. 

He couldn't. After a while, he began to feel his own dick harden, each thrust that made him full sending sparks through his spine. Theo realized it, and keep hitting his sweet spot as much as he could. He shifted the angle, smirking. It didn't take long to have Stiles on the edge, with all the friction against his own bed.

After a few minutes, Stiles's sheets and pillow were already sticky. Theo sped up, his thrusts becoming erratic as Stiles sobbed silently in shame. He felt more fucked-up than after the Nogitsune blew up the Station. Theo made sure that Stiles couldn't bear the sensations any more before he finally stilled. He let out a groan, wolfing out in the process, grabbing onto Stiles like he would slip away. He came in spurts inside the boy's ass, almost blacking out from the pleasure. He stayed inside him for longer, while his dick twitched, running his hand over Stiles's back and enjoying the aftershocks of his orgasm. He wanted to make sure Stiles processed what had happened. 

He finally pulled out, a bit of come dripping from Stiles's hole, the rest too deep inside him to come out until later. Stiles didn't move, and Theo left without another word. 

When he finally had control over his body, he slumped next to the bed, and curled around himself. All that he'd been trying not to feel, pushing away, hit him back, and he started crying. He cried for hours, letting the emotions overflow him, but no one came to his help. He passed out with little memory of how.

When he woke up, he was lying on his bed, not leaning on the edge. There were no traces of Theo's presence, only a sticky spot in his boxers and a pair of handcuffs in his desk. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think. CC is acceptable, though this is more of a drabble.


End file.
